roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Well Known Players
YOU CANNOT ADD YOURSELF TO THIS LIST. Description Know any popular Galaxy players? Add them to this page! (No random players please). This list can include players who were ones heavily recognised but are no longer. * [https://www.roblox.com/users/103423354/profile MinisterKappa]: Often called a 24/7 AFK player, although he's not. He was the first player to get 100K score, and is probably the most experienced person when it comes to mining and making a profit on a VIP Server. * [https://www.roblox.com/users/37576706/profile Sean_MorabitoYT]' :' Sean is the Wiki Owner, a Galaxy Developer, Galaxy Store Owner and a YouTuber with over 4,400 Subscribers. * MasterPlural / O_zumi: Plural was a former Shipbuilder, Shipmaster, Community Advisor, Developer, Admin and is setting the bounty record at over 7,100,000+ Bounty. Also is the Founder of .SU - Most well known Galaxy Player to ever exist. * [https://www.roblox.com/users/21300785/profile lordmoneymonkey]: Ship Builder, Dev and Owner of Osiris Legion. Former Galaxy Admin and Shipmaster. Is currently the richest player in galaxy (Legitimate) and has the highest score in the game of 10,500,000. (He gained this score by fixing the Megabase from zleftr's actions) * [https://www.roblox.com/users/57711382/profile ARiNA_AZUMA]: Former Admin Director and currently a Galaxy Dev. * [https://www.roblox.com/users/9417499/profile uglycar] Former Community Advisor, currently missing in action. * [https://www.roblox.com/users/69480363/profile Falloria]' : '''Current leader of The Holy Kryuvian Empire, one of the most infamous galaxy factions, formerly one of the highest bounty players (<2M), but lost said bounty to a swarm of Leechers destroying his or her Prototype X-1. Commonly seen pirating or getting into PvP fights. * [https://www.roblox.com/users/27560051/profile '''jay4444444444']: Leader of Vanguard Coalition. Known for being the first player to reach 1,000,000 score. * [https://www.roblox.com/users/273725279/profile s0phied] : Former Admin Director of Galaxy. Popular due to her love for eggs and general kindness. * Wiscyy : '''Wiscyy, aka AhriSama is a notorious Galaxy player who is highly skilled: To date, one of the two people to have ever beaten MinisterKappa in terms of score, as well as having over 3.5 million bounty, Wiscyy is a fairly well-known player who also builds ships for Galaxy. * [https://www.roblox.com/users/185036730/profile '''ThunderJimmy]: An underdog Youtuber with around 389 Subscribers, Discord / Galaxy Admin, a Wiki Bureaucrat, and most notably known for the orchestrated cooperation, and successful completion of an active Prototype grinding VIP Server (MinisterKappa as well has accomplished the same achievement). The VIP Server itself was locked out by Roblox with “Error Code 517 = This game has ended” on 19 February 2019 with the remainder of the players slowly leaving or continuing to Mine credits or Trade until the day of the Roblox Maintenance. * [https://www.roblox.com/users/24038634/profile Omega_BombaKinxq]: Infamous for being the leader of The Cultists, one of the most formidable factions in the past Galaxy scheme. Known for nuking Ships for kills without concern. * [https://www.roblox.com/users/572789062/profile zleftr] : Also known by his former alias switcheddown, he has been banned more times than there are inches in a yard stick. zleftr is infamous for his work in the Galaxy exploiting scene. He has contributed to events such as the August Riot of 2018 by spawning dozens of a new hidden NPC boss, the Pirate Leviathan. The undisputed richest player in Galaxy, with over 3 billion credits to throw around as he pleases. He is known for other events such as roaming around in boss ships, wiping Mega Base of materials such as Silicate and Iridium, building long past limited ships, and crashing events, most notably the 1 million credit Baby Leviathan event. Was also responsible for the permanent banning of s0phied, the former admin director. The only known person to have killed a Prototype in a Corvid. * deadnom : '''An infamous pirate known for running around in the epic Abyss and decimating innocent Miners and Freighters. Recently, he lost his Prototype X-2 and is now the biggest bounty-wipe ever. (3.8m+ credit payout) * [https://www.roblox.com/users/505347830/profile '''Axxuri]: Formerly known as Specimen_1374, he is a former Admin and the first person in the game to set a record of 10 million bounty. He also holds the second-largest amount of prototype kills. 9 in total. * [https://www.roblox.com/users/50656100/profile Confinium] :''' The current Admin Director of the game, Confinium, is often seen performing his administrative duties both in-game and in the Galaxy Discord. He is notable for becoming the Admin Director of Galaxy after the departure of s0phied. * [https://www.roblox.com/users/29959694/profile '''oChaosWarrioro]' : '''Long-time admin for Galaxy who is most well known for his happy and easy-going nature throughout the game's community. He has the majority of the community playing along with the idea that he is in fact a dog (or "doggo"). * [https://www.roblox.com/users/57886751/profile '''irfaan1997']: A player known for backstabbing. Also known for leading major groups which have lead to death of multiple Prototypes and Super Capital Ships, one being Falloria's X-1. * [https://www.roblox.com/users/91712810/profile SmokeyJoe38]: Smokeyjoe is an old Alpha player, early Beta player, and veteran and as such was heavily recognised during these times. Hated by a lot of group players. Part of the faction Chaotic Unity. Smokey was also the UWotM8 emoji on the Galaxy Discord. Chaotic Unity was later disbanded. * [https://www.roblox.com/users/1235217/profile Gavin001]: The one and only, ever since Sean Morabito's 1v1 videos on Gavin, he has become a meme in the Galaxy Community and many recognise his name. Every server he joins people recognise him instantly and tell him to either 1v1 Sean again or ask to 1v1 themselves. * dalencylo : HR of Vanguard Coalition, he is known for killing every Miner in sight. One of the masters of the Super Capital Ships, he boasts a bounty of 5,100,000 killing many Prototype and Super Capital Ship on alternative accounts. The only known player to have ever lost a Prototype X-2 to a Corvid. * Yoclash Co-owner of Vanguard Coalition, He is known for his kindness and boasting a bounty of 2,700,000+. One of the current richest players in Galaxy, obtaining upwards to 16,000,000 credits at a time. Former Admin. * badman8564 badman is a well known neutral player in Galaxy. He often doesn't take sides in combat, and is one of the older players in the community and a former Discord Moderator. He is very well known throughout the Wiki and main communities, especially for creating an updated DPS page which is still in use to this day. * iiDeliri0us : Alpha player and leader of Weaponized Pirates, a long-since defunct faction. Deli had racked up nearly 780,000 bounty before quitting Galaxy in Beta. He, along with ARiNA_AZUMA, kickstarted the July 10 incident, in which ARiNA had apparently forged information to get him banned. He also racked up many permanent bans in his logs, all of which were appealed and overturned. * Feraligatr001 : Founder of Cobra Imperium and former Admin before he leaked the Admin Handbook. At his peak, he had a little over 2,000,000 Bounty Feraligatr had also been an HR of Vanguard Coalition and an HR of De Nexxus Empire when it was around. He was also an influential party in the July 10 Incident, siding with iiDeliri0us. * Ghostrecon115935: Along with BossMan62903, founded Blood Ravens in 2016, which became one of the longest-lasting groups in the game, lasting 3 years. He was a great player and a Warhammer 40k fanatic. He was well-known for his dreadnought spam, which would soon become one of his group's most used tactics. * Speedstang: Leader of the now dead group known of Outpost 18. A very old skilled veteran and alpha player. Speedstang is also an ex Galaxy Admin. Moved onto Eve Online. * mw3hot534: One of the most well-known players in the Alpha community before quitting and moving to EVE. He was an important member of Outpost 18, one of the strongest factions in 2016. Mw3 was an extremely skilled player, and popularized the use of the Sixfold. By the time of his departure, he had racked up an astonishing 2,300,000 bounty, one of if not THE highest Bounty in the game at the time. In 2019(?), he sold his account to zleftr so he could exploit on it, resulting in its quick termination. * 381654729: Was the original Head of Staff for the admin team back in alpha until his departure in 2016. * heroXfight: The original shipmaster for early Alpha. Was only around in the beginning. * farterbotz: The second shipmaster for Galaxy. Was around during late Alpha and early Beta. Was the creator of the Ridgebreaker, Sixfold, Harvester, Grievion and Hevnetier. * stephen409: The original Admin Director for Alpha and early Beta. * Xelvok: Galaxy's second Admin Director who stayed around until retiring in 2017. * xps_15 : xps was pretty much unnoticed until he became a meme after losing 3 Lucifers. He also lost over half a dozen Dreadnoughts and about 3 E Classes. *HK4l7 : Formerly one of the richest players in galaxy, one of the first people to reach 10,000,000 credits. Banned for exploiting. Member of Vanguard Coalition. *Triglavian : Triglavian/davidthedog1, longtime VC member is known for the "david stop torping f**** HK" meme. He was banned recently. *LegitWesternSpy : Is a known pirate of the group Vanguard Coalition, is known for log-off trapping anything that is moving, currently sitting at 2.5 million bounty. Is known to be the only iPad player that is comparable to a PC player. Category:Browse